Maison d'Allonville
brouillon thumb|160px|Blason des d'Allonville.thumb|160px|Armes des Montmorency-Laval. La Maison d'Allonville, dont le nom s'écrit aussi Alonville et Dalonville, ou bien encore Dallonville''Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe'', Volume 24, André F. Borel d'Hauterive, Albert Révérend, Champion, 1867., est une Maison du Pays Chartrain, d'origine chevaleresque. Elle est connue depuis Payen d'Allonville, qui vit au commencement du XIIe siècle, nous dit La noblesse de France aux croisadesLa noblesse de France aux croisades, Paul André Roger, Derache 1845, p.545.. Albéric d'Allonville prend part à la troisième croisade. On trouve après lui : Charles d'Allonville (1405 - 1479), chambellan de Louis XI, grand panetier du roi; Simon d'Allonville, Grand maître des eaux et forêts de France ; François d'Allonville d'Oysonville, gentilhomme de la chambre sous le règne de François Ier; Charles-Auguste d'Allonville, marquis de Louville, chambellan de Philippe V, roi d'Espagne ; Antoine-Charles-Augustin, chevalier d'Allonville, maréchal de camp, sous-gouverneur du premier dauphin, fils de Louis XVI, tué le 10 août à l'attaque des Tuileries, etc. Comme l’écrit François Bluche, la Maison d'Allonville est dite non anoblie, car noble dès le XIIe siècle. Elle est maintenue dans sa noblesse le 22 janvier 1667 (sur preuves de 1370 à 1645), par Caumartin''Nobiliaire de Normandie'', Volume 1, Gabriel O'Gilvy, William Allan et Cie, 1864.. Armes : d'argent, à deux fasces de sable. Le nom et les armes d'Allonville figurent dans la première salle des croisades, du château de Versailles''La noblesse de France aux croisades'', Paul André Roger, Derache 1845, p.545. . Devise des d'Allonville : Tout pour l'honneur. Couronne de MarquisGénéalogies du baron de l'Horme, article d'Allonville, Archives Départementales de la Haute-Marne. Chef de nom et d'armes : Armand-François, comte d'Allonville. Alliances avec les : d'Angennes, Beauvilliers, Courtenay, Damas, Prunelé, Rochechouart-Mortemart, Thémines, Beaufils (plusieurs fois), du Moulin, Réviers (Rivers en Angleterre), de Nointel, Le Mareschal, Gouffier, du Monceau, de Garlande, Richebourg, Laval, d'Orval, Chabot, Chauvigny, Montmorency-Laval, La Rochette, Billy, Baglion, et par elle avec la maison du Roure, Wisme, Brichanteau-Nangis, Hurault de l'Hôpital, Mauny, Mesme, Clermont-d'Amboise, Clermont-Gallerande, Bosredon, La Bourdonnaye, Jehannot de Bartillat, Ségur-Cabanac, Compiègne, Münnich, Mertrus-Saint-Ouen, Thémines, des Mazis, Rambaud... Certaines petite-filles de d'Allonville ont des époux célèbres, comme l'amiral de France Louis Malet de Graville. Titres : * Cette famille possède, de temps immémorial, jusqu'en l'an 1475 la terre et seigneurie d'Allonville, d'Alonville, ou, Dalonville ; en latin de Alonisvilla en 1080, de Alonivilla, de Allonvilla, de DallunvillaDictionnaire topographique du département d'Eure-et-Loir: comprenant les noms de lieu anciens et modernes, Lucien Merlet, Comité des Travaux Historiques et Scientifiques , Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, Ministère de l'Instruction Publique, Imprimerie nationale, 1861, p.2…. * Cette puissante famille est liée aux intérêts des comtes de Dunois''Dictionnaire topographique du département d'Eure-et-Loir: comprenant les noms de lieu anciens et modernes'', Lucien Merlet, Comité des Travaux Historiques et Scientifiques , Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, Ministère de l'Instruction Publique, Imprimerie nationale, 1861, p.2…. Ils sont des Baillis, nommés par ces comtes de Dunois, pour Blois et le Blaisois, Châteaudun et le Dunois. Parmi les baillis de cette maison, le plus souvent cité dans les actes concernant le Dunois est Jean d'Allonville, écuyer''Histoire du comté de Dunois, de ses comtes et de sa capitale'', Jean Baptiste Bordas, Achille Guenée, A. Lecesne 1850, p.47.. Albéric d'Allonville suit Thibaut V de Blois, comte de Dunois à la Troisième croisade''Histoire de Chartres'', Eugène de Buchère de Lépinois, p. 114 et Histoire universelle, Cesare Cantù, Firmin-Didot, 1862, v.10, p.631 et Notice du Musée Impérial de Versailles, de Eudoxe Soulié, p. 84 et Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Père de Chartres..., t.1, p.680 et Bulletin de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, n°.69 2001, p.17. . * Barons, comtes d'Allonville, * Barons d'Auvillier, * Marquis de Louville. Cette maison a produit : * un grand panetier de France : Charlot d'Allonville * un capitaine de cent lances (~ 700 hommes d’armes): Charlot d'Allonville * un Grand Maître des Eaux et Forêts de France : Simon d'Allonville * des gouverneurs des villes de Meulan, Montlhéry, Senonches, Chartres (à plusieurs époques), Blois, Étampes, Courtrai... * un grand archidiacre, pronotaire du Saint-Siège : Florentin d’Allonville * plusieurs Chambellans du roi et gentilshommes de la chambre des rois et princes de la maison de France, et d'un duc de Savoie, dont un Grand Chambellan : Jehan II d'Allonville de Louville * plusieurs écuyers du roi, * un Premier Écuyer du connétable de Bourbon : François d'Allonville d'Oysonville * et un autre celui-ci du duc d'Anjou et d'Alençon : Charles-Auguste d'Allonville, marquis de Louville * des députés de la noblesse aux États généraux de 1560 à Orléans, et États généraux de 1588-1589, à Blois, et aux États généraux de 1593. * L'un d'eux est le secrétaire de la chambre de la noblesse''L’Histoire de la maison de Ségur''..., p.131 et Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier..., Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. : François II d'Allonville d'Oysonville * un chevalier croisé en l'an 1190 : Albéric d'Allonville * plusieurs chevaliers de Saint-Jean-de-Jérusalem, de Rhodes (Pierre d'Allonville de Louville ) et de Malte, dont deux du nom de Pierre, en 1524 et 1547, en 1768 et 1771, * quatre chevaliers de l'ordre du roi, avant l'établissement de celui du Saint-Esprit... * et, en dernier lieu, plusieurs : capitaines du temps, où ce grade correspond à celui de général de nos jours * des colonels, * des maréchaux de camp * chevaliers de l’ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis * officiers de la Légion d'honneur, généraux, * un préfet, conseiller d'État : Alexandre Louis d'Allonville * un historien, souvent cité par François Bluche et d’autres historiens universitaires : Alexandre Louis d'Allonville * des savants, dont un membre de l'Académie des sciences de France et de la société royale de Londres : le Chevalier de Louville ; Charles-Auguste d'Allonville, marquis de Louville est, selon le Dictionnaire du Grand siècle de François Bluche, diplomate et mentor du roi Philippe V d'Espagne. Il devient le chef de la maison française de ce roi. * Antoine-Charles-Augustin, chevalier d'Allonville est gouverneur du fils aîné de Louis XVI de France, Louis de France (1781-1789), frère aîné de Louis XVII. Il sacrifie sa vie pour aller défendre ce monarque au palais des Tuileries, lors de la journée du 10 août 1792. * Le comte Alexandre Louis d'Allonville publie en 1839, Chronique de la noblesse sous la présidence de M. le comte d'Allonville et le comte Horace de Vieil-Castel, qui figure au catalogue de la BNF, comme un grand nombre de documents sur les d'Allonville. * Armand d'Allonville. On lui attribue la paternité du plan de Barclay de Tolly qui organise la retraite des troupes russes dans la campagne de 1812. Il assiste Alphonse de Beauchamp dans la rédaction des Mémoires tirés des papiers d'un homme d'État, sur les causes secrètes qui ont déterminé la politique des cabinets dans la guerre de la révolution, depuis 1792 jusqu'en 1815. * Le général Armand d’Allonville (1809 - 1867) acquiert la réputation d'être l'un des meilleurs officiers de cavalerie, pendant la conquête de l'Algérie et la guerre de Crimée. Il est nommé général de division. A la fin de sa vie, d'Allonville est sénateur, Président du Comité de cavalerie et grand-croix de la Légion d'honneur. Cette Maison fournit des chevaliers de Rhodes, de l'ordre de Saint-Michel et de Malte. Plusieurs de ses membres ont le droit aux honneurs de la cour, en vertu de preuves fournies au Cabinet des ordres du roi''Les Hommes illustres de l'Orléanais : biographie générale des trois départements du Loiret, d'Eure-et-Loir et de Loir-et-Cher'', Charles Brainne, J. Debarbouiller, Charles Ferdinand Lapierre, Publié par A. Gatineau, 1852, v.1, p.292.. Le chevalier Alexandre d’Allonville (1771-1814), est le premier à avoir droit aux honneurs de la cour, le 21 avril 1787. Puis c’est à Armand Jean d'Allonville, son père, le 9 mai 1787. Le 16 mai 1787, le baron-général Jean Nicolas d'Allonville (1735-1792), frère de son père a le droit aux honneurs de la cour. Enfin le 21 janvier 1788, son frère aîné Armand d'Allonville et son frère puîné, Antoine Jean Baptiste d'Allonville (1765-1811) ont ce privilège rare. Les deux branches de Réclainville et de Louville ont un différend pour les pleines armes, qui est résolu, après beaucoup de débats et consultations, par sentence arbitrale du 31 mai 1507, en faveur de Jehan II d'Allonville de Louville, contre Jean seigneur de Réclainville. Il est vrai que le le premier est Grand Chambellan du Roi Louis XI. Simon d'Allonville, seigneur d'Oysonville, de la 1ère branche, y assiste comme témoin. thumb|260px|Le château de d'Allonville en 1696. Les d'Allonville sont seigneurs de : La terre d’Allonville, relevant de l’Évêché de Chartres ; Alonis villa est citée dans le chapitre de l'abbaye Saint-Florentin de Bonneval (fondée en 857), en 1080. Le fief d’Allonville dépend du comté d'Allonville et ressort pour la justice à Molitard. C'est par la suite un hameau de Neuvy-en-DunoisDictionnaire topographique du département d'Eure-et-Loir: comprenant les noms de lieu anciens et modernes, Lucien Merlet, Comité des Travaux Historiques et Scientifiques , Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, Ministère de l'Instruction Publique, Imprimerie nationale, 1861, p.2… , Aclainville, en la prevosté de Paris, Adainville, chasteau et village d'Alonville en beauce a une lieüe et demie de Chartres en 1696, Ansonville à La Chapelle-du-Noyer, Arnancourt, Auvillier, Basmeville près Châtenay, Le Belluet, Bierville, Bois Saint-Martin, Le Bréau, Bretencourt à la naissance du plateau de Beauce aux sources de l’Orge = Saint-Martin-de-Bréthencourt, Bretonville, ferme à côté de celle de Grignon, Thiverval-Grignon, Les Caves, La Chaise, Chamblay à La Ville l'Évêque, Berchères-sur-Vesgre, Le Claquin fief et château à La Hauteville, Cognet, scis en la paroisse de Souppes, Coltainville, Dignonvilliers, Épinay, Ésclimont à Saint-Symphorien-le-Château, Ezeaux-en-Beauce, Fontainebleau (en partie), Frouville, Fuligny, Le Grand Coudray, La Goispière-en-Dunois, Harville, La Hauteville, Herville, Launay-Renault, Levesville-la-Chenard, Lestin, Louville, Marchezais, Marolles, Maruel, Mauregard, Le Monceau, Montigny-sur-Avre, Montuel fief et château à Montigny-sur-Avre, Moreaulieu, Neuvy-en-Beauce, Les Orgereux (près Houdan), Oysonville, Le Pensier (Saint-Cloud-en-Dunois), Perruchay, Les Pinthières, Plessis-Saint-Benoist, Poussier-en-Dunois, Réclainville, Reselonge, La Roche, Roé-en-Linois (sous Montlhéry), La Ronce (Beauce), Saint-Cyr-la-Rivière, Souancé, Tremblay, Le Vivier, Valéry, Verdelot, Vertron, Villeneuve-Languedoue, Villiers... Les sources : Les d'Allonville sont cités par Renée-Caroline-Victoire de Froulay, marquise de Créquy parmi les noms des 41 familles qui sont très antérieures à 1399 et que ceux qui les portent peuvent être considérés comme gens de qualité. Cette liste est là pour suppléer à l'infidélité, à la négligence ou la vénalité des dictionnaires généalogiquesSouvenirs de la Marquise de Créquy de 1710 à 1803, Courchamps, Renée Caroline de Froulay-Créquy, p. 35. François Bluche dans son Dictionnaire du Grand siècle parle d’''une famille de bonne noblesse beauceronne, qui s’est illustrée dans l’épée depuis le XVe siècle.'' Le comte Victor de Ségur-Cabanac dans L’Histoire de la maison de Ségur dès son origine, 876. Marquis, comtes et vicomtes de Ségur en Limousin, en Guienne, en Périgord, en l'Ile de France, en Champagne, en Autriche et en Hongrie, nous fournit une généalogie très détaillée de cette maison qui lui est alliée. L'Histoire de Chartres d'Ernest de Buchère de Lépinois, le Rituel des armes et armoiries de France et le Recueil de Laisné, considèrent la maison d'Allonville, comme l'une des plus considérables de la Beauce. La maison d'Allonville est maintenue dans sa noblesse le 22 janvier 1667, sur preuves, de 1370 à 1645. * * * * * * * * * * LES PREMIERS D’ALLONVILLE (XIIE SIÈCLE-XVE SIÈCLE) . Néanmoins, avant 1370, de nombreux documents parlent de ses premiers membres avant 1370 : LES PREMIERS D’ALLONVILLE (XIIE SIÈCLE-XVE SIÈCLE) Cette maison se divise en trois branches, sous Louis XI. Jehan Pierre d'Allonville et Marguerite Gouffier de Réclainville sont les parents de : X.. Charles d'Allonville, auteur de la BRANCHE D’OYSONVILLE, qui fera l’objet d’un troisième article. X. Nicolas d'Allonville de Réclainville, auteur de la BRANCHE DE RECLAINVILLE, qui fera l’objet d’un quatrième article. * * * * * * * * * * BRANCHE D'OYSONVILLE . D'ALLONVILLE D'OYSONVILLE, qui s'établit en Champagne, avec la sous-branche des D'ALLONVILLE DU PLESSIS SAINT BENOÎt. Charles d'Allonville (1400-1479) x Bertrande de Richebourg d’Oysonville (1440-1528) | | -->Bertranne d'Allonville | x Armagneu de Garlande | | | | --> Jeanne de Garlande | x Louis Malet de Graville (1438-1516) | | --> Symon d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1458-1533) x Étiennette d’Autry (1460-1493) | | --> François d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1486-1536) x Louise de Buz (1510-15??) | | --> Antoine d'Allonville du Plessis-Saint-Benoist (1538-1598) | x Jacqueline de L’Isle | | | | --> Sous-branche des d'Allonville du Plessis-Saint-Benoist. | | --> François II d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1529-1615) x Jehanne du Monceau (1540-1560) x Jeanne de Billy (1544-1605) | | --> Jacques d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1568-1630) x Anne David | | --> Edmé d'Allonville d'Arnancourt (1592-1664) x Antoinette de Hérisson du Vigneux | | --> François III d'Allonville d'Arnancourt (1653-1694) x Madeleine de Mosseron d’Amboise | | --> Edmé II d'Allonville (1694-1783) x Antoinette Sauvage du Chatelier (1713- 1793) | | --> Armand Jean d'Allonville (1732-1811) | x Marie Françoise Jehannot de Bartillat thumb|260px|Ensemble de portraits des serviteurs du premier Dauphin, dont un d'Allonville (étoile jaune).thumb|260px|Charge de la division d'Allonville dans les environs d'Eupatoria. IX. Charles d'Allonville (1400-1479), dit Charlot est né vers 1405 dans le Pays chartrain et mort au mois d’août 1479 15. Il gist en l'église de Poinville. Charles d'Allonville est écuyer, seigneur d'Allonville, de Chamblay, à Berchères-les-Pierres, d'Ésclimont, à Saint-Symphorien-le-Château, de Moreaulieu 16, de La Ronce, du Plessis-Saint-Benoist, du Bréau et de Basmeville 17, et de La Prevosté, mais également seigneur d'Oysonville du fait de sa première femme, Marguerite d'Escrosnes. Il achète Bretonville, Ansonville, Bois-Saint-Martin, et il hérite de nombreuses terres et hostels 18. Il occupe d’abord les fonctions d'écuyer des écuries du Roy, puis de Maître d'hôtel du roi et Grand Panetier de la maison du roi 19. Par la suite Charles d'Allonville est gouverneur de Monthléry et de Meulan 21. Par lettres du 19 janvier 1475, le roi Louis XI de France confie à son chambellan et conseiller, Charles d'Allonville, la conduite de cent lances, sous les ordres du comte Jean de Dunois, puis sous les ordres du comte du Maine 20. Ils ont les enfants suivants : Jehan d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1455-1500), écuyer d'écurie du roi est seigneur d'Oysonville de 1479 à sa mort en 1494. Il est mentionné dans les comptes de Jehan Le Gendre, trésorier des guerres, comme commissaire des Maréchaux sous Mr l'Amiral, du 1er janvier 1483 à décembre 1485. Il est fait, en 1493, Grand chambellan de France de Charles VIII 21. Marie d'Allonville (1456-1520), mariée en premières noces à Pierre de Prunelé (1450-1508), sieur de Richarville, maître d'Hôtel, grand Prévôt, capitaine de La Porte, et en deuxièmes noces, après 1508, à Jean d'Auquoy, seigneur de Fay-aux-Loges. Symon d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1458-janvier 1533), qui suit. Antoine d'Allonville (1462-1492), seigneur d'Esclimont, mariée en 1488 à Louise de Chauvigny, fille de Philippe de Chauvigny et Marie de Melun, fille du Grand maître de France, Charles de Melun et Anne Plilippe de La Rochefoucauld. Antoine est indiqué pour Louise de Chauvigny, sœur de Claude de Chauvigny, dame de Courcelles. Dans Cabinet d'Hozier n° 7, il est indiqué que Louise est la sœur de Denise, femme de Claude de Choiseul, seigneur d'Isches, et veuve le 24 février 1502. Simon et son frère Antoine s'entendent pour aliéner Allonville que Gilles Bretheau, leur beau-frère, donne en louage à Philippe Bichot, bourgeois de Chartres. Le couple a trois filles : Catherine d'Allonville (1460-1492) se marie avec Guillaume de Fesnières, seigneur de Morainville. Jehanne d'Allonville (1464-1498) dame d'Oysonville se marie en 1475 avec Gilles de Bretheau, seigneur de Brainville, puis en 1488 avec Berthault Le Besgue, seigneur de Heurtebize (Alluyes) et en 1508, capitaine d'Alluyes. Marie d'Allonville mariée à Robinet de Naucelles, alias Nacelles, seigneur du Gault et d'Outreville, seigneur de Guault et de Lestreville. Marguerite d'Allonville a épousé Jehan de la Vallée. Jehan est seigneur de Gueurville (Chalo-Saint-Mard) et de Sainte-Escobille, en 1508. Jean donne Gueurville entre vifs, du consentement de damoiselle Marguerite d’Allonville son épouse, à Antoine, Jean, & Michel Plumé ses neveux, enfans de Jean Plumé Escuyer, & de Louise de la Valée sic sa sœur, par contrat passé devant Jean Dain, & Jacques Regnot Notaires au Châtelet de Paris le 27 d’Octobre 1516. Bertranne d'Allonville mariée à Armagneu de Garlande, seigneur d'Argeville, gouverneur de Montlhéry, chambellan du roi. Armagneu achète à ses beaux-parents la seigneurie de la Roue en Linois et son gendre Louis Malet de Graville, amiral de France en devient à sa mort le seigneur : La Seigneurie de la Roue en Linois, ainfi qu'on l'appelloit au quinzième fîécle, fortit de la Maifon de Trie, au plus tard fous le règne de Louis XI. En 1466 Noble homme Charles d'Allonville, Ecuyer, Seigneur d'Oifonville, en paya le droit de relief pour la mouvance de la Châtellenie de Montlhery. Douze ou treize ans après, lui & Bertranne de Richebourg fa femme la vendirent à Armagneu de Garlande, qui en fit hommage entre les mains du Chancelier de France... Leur fille Jeanne de Garlande époufa depuis Louis Malet de Graville, amiral de France, & lui porta cette Part. X. Symon d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1458-janvier 1533) 22, chevalier 23, devient seigneur d'Oysonville 24 et Ezeaux 25 après la mort de son frère aîné vers 1500 26. Il est grand maître des Eaux et Forêts de France 27, puis surintendant de la maison du duc de Longueville, comte de Dunois, Jean de Dunois 28 Symon consent, avec Antoine, son frère, à certain contrat de bail fait, en 1488, par Gilles de Brétheau, leur beau-frère, pour la terre d'Allonville, qui avait été donnée en mariage, en 1475, à Jeanne d'Allonville, sa sœur. Il partage avec ses cohéritiers les successions de ses père et mère, le 6 février 1508. Symon d'Allonville rend hommage de plusieurs fiefs aux mois d'avril et de novembre 1512. Symon se marie avec Étiennette d'Autry (1460-14 décembre 1535) en 1483 29, fille d'Olivier d'Autry 30, chevalier, seigneur de La Brosse Saint-Mesmin… et Catherine de Giverlay 31. Les d’Autry, seigneurs de la Beauce portent : D'argent, à 3 losanges de gueules en écharpe. Ils ont les enfants suivants : Florentin d'Allonville, seigneur de Bréau est pronotaire du Saint-Siège, Grand archidiacre de Meaux. Il abandonne ses droits d'aînesse à François, son frère, en faveur de son mariage. François d'Allonville d'Oysonville(1486-1550), qui suit. Jehan d'Allonville, non marié. Louise d'Allonville se marie avec Juan de Mendoza-Vega de l'Ave Maria, maître d'hôtel du roi : écu parti, en chef et en pointe, de sinople à la bande de gueules bordée d'or ; à dextre et à senestre, d'or à la devise de l'Ave Maria. Ils sont les parents de Diego de Mendoza, Gentilhomme ordinaire de la chambre du Roy. Jehanne d'Allonville est religieuse à Belhomert. Charlotte d'Allonville, mariée dans la Maison de Spoy. Marguerite d'Allonville se marie avec François de La Motte, seigneur du Boullay. Marie d'Allonville mariée en 1516 avec 1.900 livres de dot, avec Jacques de Beaumaistre, seigneur d'Escorpain et de La Motte. Abbesse Suzanne d'Allonville est née après 1492 et devient l’abbesse d’un oratoire du diocèse de Troyes, l'abbaye du Paraclet, près de Quincey. XI. François d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1486-1550), seigneur d'Oysonville 32, de Basmeville, du Plessis-Saint-Benoist, Ezeaux 33 et Vertron 34. Il est nourri page du roy 35, puis premier écuyer du connétable de France, Charles III de Bourbon (1490-1527) 36. Chevalier de l'Ordre du Roy 37, proche du roi François 1er, il est gentilhomme ordinaire de sa chambre 38. François d'Allonville se marie à Étampes, par contrat du 14 septembre 1528, Louise de Buz, à Meaux. Louise de Buz est la fille du bailli de Meaux, Abel de Buz, bailli de Meaux et Anne de Reilhac, fille de Pierre V de Reilhac et Marguerite de Chabot 39. Abel de Buz est panetier du roi Charles VIII. Cette famille est apparentée aux ducs de Saxe 40. François d'Allonville d'Oysonville partage la succession de ses père et mère avec ses cohéritiers, le 14 décembre 1535, et laisse de son mariage, outre quatre filles, dont deux mariées dans les maisons de Beaufils et de Marvilliers et plusieurs fils 41, dont Geoffroy et Claude d'Allonville qui mettent leurs épées au service de l’empereur Rodolphe II, et meurent en combattant les Ottomans et les Hongrois. François Ier d'Allonville et Louise de Buz ont les enfants suivants : François II d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1529-1615), qui suit. Marie d'Allonville (1530), femme de Jean de Beaufils, seigneurs de Villepion, d'Allonnes, de Nonneville, de Loigny et de Jumeaux et chevalier de l'Ordre du Roy. Charles d'Allonville de Basmeville (1532-1599), enseigne de la compagnie d'ordonnances des seigneurs de Bussy d'Amboise, devient ensuite premier échanson de François de France (1555-1584), duc d'Alençon et d'Anjou. Charles épouse Antoinette de Boves, fille de Charles de Boves, seigneur de Rancé et Madeleine de Buz de Villemareuil, le 20 février 1594. Elle se remarie le 24 novembre 1600 à Charles de Monceau, seigneur d’Ursine. Sa sœur épouse Geoffroy-Antoine de Talleyrand. Jehan d'Allonville, seigneur du Plessis-Saint-Benoist, en partie. Il est mort premier écuyer du duc de Nevers, Louis IV de Nevers. Il est le cité comme capitaine et gouverneur de la Senonches, en 1567. Agnès d'Allonville se marie avec Mathurin de Beaufilz, seigneur de Lierville. Le 28 mars 1595, furent espousez Josias Darnoult, escuyer, sieur de Pressainville et du Chesnay, fils de feu François Darnoust, vivant escuyer, seigneur desdits lieux, et damoiselle Judith de Beaufilz, fille de messire Mathurin de Beaufilz, chevalier, seigneur de Lierville, gentilhomme de la chambre ordinaire du Roy, gouverneur de Châteaudun, et de feue Agnez d'Allonville. Agnès de la Mothe, femme de don Diègue de Mendoce, lui donne le 2 mai 1553, 1500 écus soleil d'or. Ces d'Allonville-là sont des protestants. Antoine d'Allonville du Plessis-Saint-Benoist (1538-1599), est l’auteur d'une sous-branche. Il écuyer et seigneur du Plessis-Saint-Benoist] en la paroisse d'Authon-la-Plaine. Antoine est gentilhomme ordinaire de la maison du roi. Antoine épouse 'Madeleine de Mesmes de Marolles', fille de Nicolas de Mesmes de Marolles et Vincente de Champgirault. Catherine d'Allonville se marie avec Charles de Marvilliers, chevalier, lieutenant de cinquante hommes d’armes des ordonnances, sous la charge de seigneur de Montigny. Il est seigneur de Viabon. Charlotte d'Allonville, abbesse de l’abbaye de Nogent-l'Artaud Louise d'Allonville, religieuse à l'abbaye du Paraclet, près de Quincey et au prieuré de Champbenoît de Provins. Claude d'Allonville, religieuse à l’abbaye de Faremoutier. XII. François II d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1529-1615) est né en 1529 au château d’Oysonville et mort en 1615. Il est sieur d'Oysonville et de Vertron 42. Vertron est un fief appartenant à la maison d'Allonville depuis le XIe siècle 43. Outre le hameau de Vertron, il est composé de ceux des Entonnoirs, des Brissets, des Étangs, dans la paroisse de Montacher 42. Les d'Allonville perçoivent 100 livres sur les droits seigneuriaux, afferment les bois, étangs et les terres. Ils touchent aussi les dîmes et les champarts. Cette terre leur rapporte 2684 livres tous les ans jusqu'à la Révolution 44. Il est chevalier de l’Ordre du Roy, comme plusieurs autres d’Allonville. Par lettres datées du 26 septembre 1570, le roi Charles IX de France donne avis au sieur d’Oysonville que les chevaliers de son ordre l’ont élu en leur compagnie et lui mande qu’il a envoyé au sieur de Clervaux le collier dudit ordre pour lui présenter 45. François II joue un rôle assez important dans les Guerres d'Italie, en particulier la Dixième guerre d’Italie (1552-1556) et la Onzième guerre d’Italie (1556-1559), sous Henri II (1547-1559), et il est connu aussi comme l'un des chefs catholiques pendant les guerres de religion 46. François II d'Allonville d'Oysonville est un partisan de la Ligue qui va se rallier à Henri IV. Il est député de la noblesse d’Étampes aux États généraux de 1560 à Orléans, et aux États généraux de 1588-1589 à Blois 47. Gentilhomme de la chambre du Roi 48. Il a l’honneur de recevoir plusieurs fois Henri IV dans le château familial d’Oysonville. Henri IV aimait beaucoup ce seigneur 49. François II d'Allonville épouse d'abord, par contrat du 19 octobre 1559, à Étampes, Jeanne du Monceau (1540-11 novembre 1560 château d'Oysonville), dame d'Oysonville. Elle est la fille de François du Monceau, seigneur de Saint-Cyr et de Fontainebleau en partie, chevalier de l’Ordre du Roy, lieutenant de la compagnie des cent gentilshommes de la maison du roi. Sa mère Antoinette de Courtenay est fille de Jehan de Courtenay, sieur de Blenau 50. La dalle funéraire de Jeanne du Monceau est en l'église d'Oysonville. Il y est gravé Cy gist Jeanne du Monceau, dame Doysonville, feme de Messire François d’Allonville, chevalier de l’Ordre du Roy, et fille de Messire François du Monceau, seigneur de Saint-Cyr et de Fontainebleau en partie, chevalier de l’Ordre du Roy et de dame Anthoinette de Courtenay, fille de très hault et très illustre Jehan de Courtenay, seigneur de Bleneau. A laquelle, décédée l’an 1560, le 11 de novembre, sa fille Gabrielle d’Allonville a voulu rendre ce dernier témoignage de son affection 51. Veuf, François II d'Allonville d'Oysonville se remarie, par contrat du 14 mai 1564, avec Jeanne de Billy (1545–14 avril 1620), dame de Vertron, fille de Louis de Billy, seigneur de Prunay, gouverneur pour le roi de la ville de Guise, chevalier de l’Ordre du Roy, et de Marie de Brichanteau 52. Elle est la sœur de Geoffroy de Billy évêque-duc de Laon (1598-1612) et pair ecclésiastique de France, qui traduit du latin et de l'espagnol en français quelques ouvrages de dévotion et de l’écrivain et écclésiastique Jacques de Billy de Prunay 53. Geoffroy de Billy est aussi député aux États-généraux de Blois de 1576 à 1577 et de 1588 à 1589 et participe à la conférence de Suresnes 54. La dalle funéraire de ses beaux-parents Louis de Billy et Marie de Brichanteau est en l'église de Saint-Denis de Prunay-le-Gillon. François II d'Allonville et Jeanne de Billy sont les oncle et tante de Benjamin de Brichanteau, évêque-duc de Laon (1612-1619) et pair ecclésiastique de France et de Philibert de Brichanteau évêque-duc de Laon (1620-1652 et pair ecclésiastique de France 55. François II d'Allonville d'Oysonville a de nombreux enfants : Geoffroy d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1565-1599). Né au château d'Oysonville, il commande une compagnie de chevau-légers et porte le titre de baron d'Oysonville. Ce capitaine de cavalerie se met au service de l’empereur Rodolphe II, et meurt en 1599 dans une bataille en Hongrie, contre les turcs Ottomans. Jacques d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1568-1668), qui suit. Claude d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1569-1602), né au château d'Oysonville est seigneur de Mauregard, Il se met au service de l’empereur Rodolphe II, et meurt en 1602 dans une bataille en Hongrie, contre les turcs Ottomans. Certainement en juin 1602 et lors de la victoire du Saint-Empire qui lui permet d’annexer la Transylvanie. Jeanne d'Allonville (1572-1636) succède indirectement à sa tante, Marguerite de Billy, morte en 1596, comme abbesse de l'abbaye du Mont-Sainte-Catherine de Provins, connue aussi sous le nom de couvent des Cordelières de Provins, laquelle avait, après un incendie reconstruit le monastère. Jeanne d'Allonville dirige l'abbaye pendant quarante ans, donc à partir de 1596 ou 1597. L'Histoire abrégée… ne donne à son gouvernement qu'une durée de trente trois ans, ce qui, ou bien porte la date de son entrée en fonction vers 1603, ou laisse supposer une interruption très possible de six années environ. L'abbesse d'Allonville gouverne le monastère dans des circonstances difficiles. Il s'est introduit parmi les religieuses des désordres étranges, dont les fauteurs et les complices sont les Cordeliers qui dirigent la maison. Ils font donc leur possible pour écarter Jeanne d'Allonville au profit d'une de leurs créatures, et, plus tard, quand elle essaie des remèdes qu'elle juge nécessaires et fait venir, dans la même intention, une religieuse d'un monastère non contaminé, ils s'opposent à toute réforme. Lorsque meurt Jeanne d'Allonville, en 1636, pour diminuer les pouvoirs de l'abbesse, les cordeliers décident qu'elles ne dureront que trois ans, et, à Anne d'Allonville, sœur de Jeanne, élue pourtant à une énorme majorité, ils opposent une religieuse sur qui ils savent pouvoir compter. Anne gouverne cependant l'abbaye pendant trois périodes successives, de 1636 à 1645. D'ailleurs, la réforme ne se fera qu'un quart de siècle plus tard lorsque sera publié le Factum d'Alexandre Varet, vicaire général de Sens, qui dénoncera les désordres du couvent. La Gallia christiana et Bourquelot citeront une abbesse d'Ossonville, élue en 1597 et morte en 1636. C'est là semble t-il, un dédoublement dû à quelque mauvaise lecture, de Jeanne d'Allonville, dame d'Oysonville. Jeanne d'Allonville, vers 1630, dressé le cartulaire de son abbaye. Ce travail, qui sera continué après sa mort, restera manuscrit. Il sera conservé à la bibliothèque de Provins, sous le numéro 242. D'une histoire du même monastère qui est écrite par Anne d'Allonville et continuée par l'abbesse Anne de Montbron, il ne restera que des fragments dans le manuscrit n.243 dans la même bibliothèque. Louise d'Allonville se marie avec Jean Hurault de l'Hospital (1576-1636), fils de Robert Hurault de Cheverny et Madeleine de l'Hospital, en 1600. Il est seigneur de Gommerville et Gentilhomme ordinaire de la chambre du Roy. Jean Hurault est le petit-fils de messire Michel de L'Hospital, chancelier de France. En 1637, sa veuve, Louise d'Allonville, dame de Gommerville cède ses droits et le domaine à dame Jeanne de Santeny, femme de messire Louis de Meaux. Un procès lui est intenté par Marguerite Hurault de l'Hospital, veuve de Jean de Gontault de Biron, seigneur de Salignac, par Claire de Jesse, veuve de Pierre Hurault de l'Hospital et par André Hurault de l'Hospital, baron d'Auneux. Claude d'Allonville, sieur de Mauregard à la mort de son frère Étienne d'Allonville, seigneur d'Ezeaux, près d'Étampes. Pierre d'Allonville est seigneur de Vertron. Le duc Charles-Emmanuel Ier de Savoie, le fait cornette de ses Gardes Françaises et gentilhomme de sa chambre. Il est mort en Savoie. Françoise d'Allonville se marie avec Jacques Lenfant, fille de Pierre Lenfant et Claude de Chivray, en 1609, seigneur de Chivray et de La Patrière, fils puîné. Odette d'Allonville, religieuse à Pont-Sainte-Maxence. Anne d'Allonville (1580-1645), abbesse des cordelières au Mont Sainte-Catherine les Provins, connue aussi sous le nom de couvent des Cordelières de Provins, à la mort de sa sœur, Jeanne d'Allonville, en 1636. XIII. Jacques d'Allonville d'Oysonville (1568-1668) est seigneur de Vertron et le dernier seigneur d'Oysonville après la mort de son frère aîné parti combattre les Turcs en Hongrie. Jacques d'Allonville épouse, par contrat du 14 septembre 1591, Anne David 56, fille aînée de Vincent David, mort en 1591, lieutenant criminel au bailliage de Troyes, garde des foires de Champagne, puis Président des Trésoriers de France, en Champagne, et de Claude de Haut, sa deuxième épouse. Son beau-père, qui est aussi Conseiller du Roy en ses conseils et un homme très riche. Il vend une maison à Chaource au prince Henri Ier de Bourbon-Condé (1552-1588) et lui prête de l’argent. Ce dernier s’engage à lui verser une rente de 666 écus, mais ne paie pas. La maison est saisie en 1582 et une transaction contraint le prince à payer une rente de 2.000 livres tournois. Jacques d'Allonville doit néanmoins réclamer les arrérages de cette rente le 4 janvier 1597, en tant qu’héritier de Vincent David, au fils du mauvais payeur, Henri II de Bourbon-Condé 57. Jacques d'Allonville partage l'héritage de son père avec Pierre, son frère, qui est au service des ducs de Savoie, le 14 avril 1620 58. Il meurt centenaire. Ce baron vend la terre d'Oysonville en 1668 à Paul Le Prevost, lieutenant général des armées du roi, commandant en Alsace. Louis XIV érige Oysonville en marquisat pour remercier cet officier pour les services qu'il a rendu à Louis XIII 59. Ils ont les enfants suivants : Edmé d'Allonville, qui suit. Charles d'Allonville, seigneur de Vertron, se marie en 1619 avec Madeleine de Fuligny-Damas, née au château d'Athies vers l'an 1598, fille de Nicolas, seigneur en partie de Fuligny et de Marie de Damas, et sœur de Jean-Philippe qui commande 300 hommes dans les guerres de Flandres et est l’ancêtre des Fuligny-Damas. Par un traité du 28 avril 1627, elle céda tous ses droits maternels à son frère pour la somme de 12.000 livres, et tous ses droits paternels pour une pension de 500 livres. Ils sont les parents de Louise d'Allonville, femme du conseiller du roi François Guyonnet, receveur du Taillon en la généralité de Paris. Les Fuligny-Damas, de Rochechouart, en Bourgogne portent : D’or à la croix recerclée de sable, chargée de cinq écussons d’argent, bordés, engrêlés de gueules. Anne d'Allonville se marie avec Étienne de Halle, sieur de l'Isle. Georgette d'Allonville se marie avec Jean de Mesnil, seigneur de l'Isle. XIV. Edmé d'Allonville d'Arnancourt (1592-1670) est seigneur d'Arnancourt, de Vertron et de La Chaise. Edmé, ou Edmond, sert en qualité de capitaine-lieutenant de la compagnie d'Origny en 1642, du régiment de Champagne. Il est intendant en Champagne, au mois de décembre 1663. Il fait ses preuves de noblesse en 1668, devant Louis-François Le Fèvre de Caumartin, délégué à cet effet, qui est son successeur comme intendant en Champagne. Il est dit originaire de la Beausse 6 Edmé épouse Antoinette de Hérisson du Vigneux, le 6 août 1652. Le contrat de mariage est fait chez Maître Piquet, notaire au bailliage de Jaucourt en Champagne 61. Elle est la fille de Pierre de Hérisson, sieur du Vigneux et de Jeanne Sauvage 62. XV. François III d'Allonville d'Arnancourt (1653-1694), fils unique d’Edmé d'Allonville et Antoinette de Hérisson est seigneur d'Arnancourt et de La Chaise. Il est Page du Roy, puis en 1674, cornette de cavalerie. En 1675, François III d'Allonville est capitaine de cavalerie, François a épousé Madeleine de Mosseron d'Amboise, fille de Jules de Masseron, seigneur de Fligny et Edmée de Baussancourt, le 14 juillet 1691 63. Il achète Fuligny à sa tante à la mode de Bretagne, Louise d'Allonville. François III est décédé des suites de ses blessures qu'il a reçues à la bataille de Steinkerque, en 1692. Il est mort avant le 15 septembre 1694 et à Paris 64. XVI. Edmé II d'Allonville (15 septembre 1694-3 mars 1783), fils de François III d'Allonville est le premier d'Allonville d'Oysonville à porter le titre de marquis 65. Officier aux gardes françaises, chevalier, seigneur d'Arnancourt, La Chaise et Fuligny, il est aussi seigneur d'Aclainville. Edmé épouse Antoinette Sauvage du Chatelier (1713- 30 novembre 1793 au château de Féligny), fille de Pierre Sauvage du Chatelier, le 6 juin 1728 à Fuligny 66. Elle est convoquée aux assemblées de la noblesse en 1789, à Chaumont, comme dame du Haut-Bois, Amboise, La Chaise et Fuligny. Ils ont cinq enfants : IV. LES DERNIERS D'ALLONVILLE * * * * * * * * * * BRANCHE DE LOUVILLE . thumb|260px|Charles Auguste d'Allonville, marquis de Louville. D'ALLONVILLE DE LOUVILLE s'éteint en 1731, par la mort du marquis de Louville, Charles-Auguste d'Allonville, menin de Monseigneur le duc de Bourgogne et du feu roi Louis XV, gouverneur de Courtray et de Navarreins, colonel du régiment de Lombardie, gentilhomme de la Manche du duc d'Anjou, depuis Philippe V, roi d'Espagne, et par la mort du Chevalier de Louville, frère du précédent, arrivée en 1732. Ce dernier est un célèbre astronome, membre de l'académie des sciences, colonel de dragons et brigadier des armées du roi en Espagne. * * * * * * * * * * BRANCHE DE RECLAINVILLE . thumb|260px|Le château des comtes d'Allonville, puis des Rambaud, La Hauteville. Jean de Rambaud le vend. D'ALLONVILLE DE RÉCLAINVILLE, descendant du seigneur de Réclainville, chevalier de Saint-Michel qui défend Chartres contre Henri IV. Cette branche existe encore à La Hauteville, près de Houdan en Beauce''Nobiliaire universel de France, ou recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume'', Nicolas Viton de Saint Allais, 1814.. Les Rambaud sont les enfants d'un premier mariage de la femme du dernier comte d'Allonville. * * * * * * * * * * LES DERNIERS D'ALLONVILLE . * * * * * * * * * * RÉFÉRENCES . 1. Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France: cet ouvrage contient un article analysé sur toutes les familles nobles du Royaume ..., Jean Baptiste P. Jullien de Courcelles, Bureau Général de la Noblesse de France, 1820, p.5. 2. Biographie des hommes vivants: ou, Histoire par ordre alphabétique de la vie publique de tous les hommes qui se sont fait remarquer par leurs actions ou leurs écrits, Louis Gabriel Michaud, L.G. Michaud, 1816, t. 1 (A-B), p.51 et Dictionnaire de la conversation et de la lecture: inventaire raisonné des notions générale les plus indispensable à tous, William Duckett, Aux comptoirs de la direction, 1853, t.1, p.392 et Biographie des préfets, depuis l'organisation des préfectures, 3 mars 1800, jusqu'à ce jour, Étienne Léon Lamothe-Langon 1826, p.7 et Nouvelle biographie générale: depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos jours, avec les renseignements bibliographiques et l'indication des sources à consulter, Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), Firmin Didot frères 1852, v. 1-2 (AA-ARA), p.165 et Histoire de Chartres et de l'ancien pays chartrain: avec une description statistique du département d'Eure et Loir, V. Chevard, comte d', François de Sales Marie Joseph Louis Estourmel, Durand-le-Tellier 1802, p.415 et Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire des familles françaises anciennes ou notables à la fin du XIXe siècle, Évreux 1905, T. I, p.141. 3. Archives du diocèse de Chartres, Charles Métais, 1909, v.16 A-D, p.21 et Bulletin de la Société archéologique de Sens, 1940, v.42 1940 no.9-10, p.257 et Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Père de Chartres, Guérard, Crapelet, 1840, tome 1, p.680 et La noblesse de France aux croisades, Paul André Roger, Derache, 1845, p.545 Vasseur Roger, Informations généalogiques du Centre, Famille d'Allonville (Orléanais) février 1997, p.402 à 406 et Dictionnaire universel... Courcelles, p.5. 4. Dictionnaire universel... Courcelles, p.5 et ... 5. Dictionnaire topographique du département d'Eure-et-Loir: comprenant les noms de lieu anciens et modernes, Lucien Merlet, Comité des Travaux Historiques et Scientifiques , Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, Ministère de l'Instruction Publique, Imprimerie nationale, 1861, p.2… 6. Ibid p.2. 7. Histoire du comté de Dunois, de ses comtes et de sa capitale, Jean Baptiste Bordas, Achille Guenée, A. Lecesne 1850, p.47. 8. Histoire de Chartres, Eugène de Buchère de Lépinois, p. 114 et Histoire universelle, Cesare Cantù, Firmin-Didot, 1862, v.10, p.631 et Notice du Musée Impérial de Versailles, de Eudoxe Soulié, p. 84 et Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Père de Chartres..., t.1, p.680 et Bulletin de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, no.69 2001, p.17. 9. Voir L'Annuaire de 1841, p. 379 et http://berdom.skyrock.com/1539257270-Rez-de-chaussee-Aile-nord-129-Premiere-salle-des-croisades.html Albéric d'Allonville et Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.141 et Albéric d'Allonville, dont la famille, originaire des environs de Chartres, s'établit plus tard en Champagne et Galeries historiques du palais de Versailles - Tome 6 partie 2 et Notice du Musée Impérial de Versailles, Eudoxe Soulié, C. de Mourgues frères 1859, v. 1, p.84 et Revue d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc, 1865, v.9, p.125 et Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, 1868, v.25, p.209 et Blason d'Albéric d'Allonville qui est peint dans la salle des croisades au château de Versailles et preuves Galeries historiques du palais de Versailles, Charles Gavard, Versailles palais, 1844, p.128... etc. 10. État actuel de la noblesse de France, par M. de Saint-Allais,... Cet ouvrage contient : 1, la chronologie historique des rois de France... 2, l'état des grands vassaux de la Couronne, des anciens ducs et pairs de France... 3 l'état de la pairie... en 1814 et 1815 ; 4, une instruction générale sur la noblesse... et les armoiries ; 5, le catalogue alphabétique des personnes... qui ont joui des honneurs de la Cour depuis 1730 jusqu'en 1789 ; 6, les lettres d'anoblissement accordées par S. M. Louis XVIII en 1814 et 1815 ; 7, les articles généalogiques de plusieurs Maisons du royaume, Saint-Allais, Nicolas Viton de, Paris, 1816, p.358 et La noblesse de France aux croisades... p.545. 11. Dictionnaire universel... Courcelles, p.5. 12. Souvenirs de la Marquise de Créquy de 1710 à 1803, Courchamps, Renée Caroline de Froulay-Créquy, p. 35. 13. Manuscrit d'extraits du Cabinet Clairambault, sur le nom d'Allonville. 14. Généalogies du baron de l'Horme, article d'Allonville, Archives Départementales de la Haute-Marne, ou La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545 et Dictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire & la chronologie des familles nobles de France, l'explication de leur armes, & l'état des grandes terres du royaume ...: On a joint à ce dictionnaire le tableau généalogique, historique, des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, & une ..., François Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois, Badier, La veuve Duchesne, 1770, v.1, p.196... etc. 15. La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545 et Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, puis de la noblesse de France et d'Europe..., Morant, Georges de (Cte), Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph, Révérend Albert, 1867 (A24), p.239. 16. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire, T. I, p.14. 17. Ibid, T. I, p.142 et Dictionnaire universel... Courcelles, p.5 et Annuaire de la noblesse... Révérend... , p.239 et L’Histoire de la maison de Ségur dès son origine, 876. Marquis, comtes et vicomtes de Ségur en Limousin, en Guienne, en Périgord, en l'Ile de France, en Champagne, en Autriche et en Hongrie, par le comte Victor de Ségur-Cabanac, G. Karafiat (Brünn), 1908, p.131. 18. Dictionnaire universel... Courcelles, p.5 et L’Histoire de la maison de Ségur... , p.131 etHistoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. 19. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.142 et Annuaire de la noblesse... Révérend... p.238. 20. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.142 et La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545 et Annuaire de la noblesse...Révérend..., p.238 et L’Histoire de la maison de Ségur..., p.131 et Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. 21. L’Histoire de la maison de Ségur..., p.131 et Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. 22. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.141 et Notice du Musée Impérial de Versailles, de Eudoxe Soulié, p. 84 et Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Père de Chartres ; publié par Guérard, Crapelet 1840, t.1, p.680 et Bulletin de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, 2001, no.69 2001, p.17 et Histoire de Chartres, Eugène de Buchère de Lépinois, p. 114. 23. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.143 et La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545 et Annuaire de la noblesse... Révérend... , p.239. 24. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.142 et La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545 et Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. 25. Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n et Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.142/3. 26. Ibid, T. I, p.14 et Dictionnaire universel... Courcelles, p.5. 27. La noblesse de France aux croisades, p.545. 28. Afrique et Crimée (1850-56): historique du 11e léger (86 de ligne), Félix Hardÿ, H. Charles-Lavauzelle, 1905, p.310 et Eyewitness in the Crimea: The Crimean War Letters (1854-1856) of Lt. Col. George Frederick Dallas, Sometime Captain, 46th Foot, and ADC to Sir Robert Garrett, Par George Frederick Dallas, Michael Hargreave Mawson, Publié par Greenhill Books, 2001, p.384. 29. La noblesse de France aux croisades, p.545. 30. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.142. 31. L’Histoire de la maison de Ségur..., p.132. 32. Présentés à la cour et État actuel de la noblesse de France, par M. de Saint-Allais,... et La noblesse de France aux croisades... , p.545. 33. Bluche François, Dictionnaire du Grand Siècle, Fayard, 2005, article Louville. 34. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.141 à 143 et La noblesse de France aux croisades... , p.545. 35 Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1886 v.25, p.240 et La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545.. 36. Le nobiliaire universel: ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et véridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe, Ludovic de Magny, Institut Héraldique 1836, v. 3, p.162. 37. Dictionnaire de la noblesse, La Chesnaye-Desbois, v.12, p.80. 38. Archives généalogiques et historiques de la noblesse de France, ou, Recueil de preuves, mémoires et notices généalogiques, servant à constater l'origine, la filiation, les alliances et les illustrations religieuses, civiles et militaires de diverses maisons et familles nobles du royaume, P Louis Lainé, 1836, p.238. 39. Biographie universelle... Michaud... t. 25 (Longl-Lyt), p.284. 40. La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545. 41. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.143. 42. Ibid, T.I, p.143 et La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545 et pour les Billy Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. 43. La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545 et Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.309n. 44. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T.I, p.143. 45. La noblesse de France aux croisades, p.545. 46. Dictionnaire de la noblesse, La Chesnaye-Desbois, v.8, p.452. 47. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.143. 48. Ibid, p.143. 49. Ibid, T. I, p.143. 50. Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France ..., Courcelles, p.97. 51. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.143. 52. Dessin de Louis Boudan, Inventaire des dessins exécutés pour Roger de Gaignières et conservés aux départements des Estampes et des Manuscrits, Paris, 1891, vol. 2, n. 5203, Bailleau-l'Évêque (Eure-et-Loir / France) -- Château d'Allonville, XVIIe siècle. 53.Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.106n. et La noblesse de France aux croisades... p.545. 54. Dictionnaire de la noblesse ... de France, Aubert de la Chenaye Desbois, p.196. 55. Essai sur l'origine de la noblesse en France au moyen âge, Paul Émilien Guilhiermoz, p.221. 56. Roger Vasseur, Informations... , p.402 à 406. 57. Ibid, p.402 à 406. 58. Ibid, p.402 à 406. 59. Ibid, p.402 à 406 et Histoire du comté de Dunois, de ses comtes et de sa capitale, Jean Baptiste Bordas, Achille Guenée, p.59 qui nous dit que la Maison possède fort longtemps ses fiefs. 60. Ibid, p.403. 61. Ibid, p..402 à 406. 62. Bibliothèque de l'École des chartes, de Société de l'École des chartes, p.169 et 301. 63. Paris et Ile-de-France, de Fédération des sociétés historiques et archéologiques de Paris et de l'Ile-de-France, p.101. 64. Roger Vasseur, Informations... , p.402 à 406. 64. Cartulaire de Notre-Dame de Chartres, de Cathédrale de Chartres, Eugène de Buchère de Lépinois, Lucien Merlet. 65. Annales de la Société Historique et Archéologique du Gâtinais. 66. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.402 et Annuaire de la noblesse... Révérend, p.238. 67. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.402. 68. Ibid, p.403. 69. Ibid, p.402. 70. Ibid, p.402 et 71. Ibid, p.402. 72. Ibid p.402. 73. Ibid, p.402. 74. Ibid, p.402. 75. Ibid, p.402. 76. Ibid, p.402. 77. Ibid, p.402. 78. Ibid, p.402. 79. Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier... Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. 79. Ibid, p.402 à 406. 80. Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Père de Chartres... tome 1, p.680 et Bulletin de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, 2001, no.69 2001, p.17... 81. Dictionnaire universel... Courcelles, p.5. 82. Archives du diocèse de Chartres, Charles Métais, Métais, 1909, v.16 A-D, p.21. 83. Bulletin de la Société archéologique de Sens, Société archéologique de Sens (France), 1940, v.42 1940 no.9-10, p.257. 84. Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Père de Chartres..., p.680 et Bulletin de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, 2001, no.69 2001, p.17. 85. Mémoires secrets de 1770 à 1830, Publié par Société Belge de libraire, Hauman et Compe 1841, p.234. 86. Dictionnaire topographique du département d'Eure-et-Loir..., p.2… 87. La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545. 88. Histoire de la ville de Chartres, du pays chartrain, et de la Beauce, Guillaume Doyen, Regnault, 1786, p.269n. 89. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.402 à 406. 90. Notice du Musée Impérial de Versailles, de Eudoxe Soulié, p. 84 etCartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Père de Chartres..., p.680 et Bulletin de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, no.69 2001, p.17. 91. Histoire de Chartres, Eugène de Buchère de Lépinois, p. 114. 92. Revue de bibliographie analytique, par mm. B.E.C. Millet et Aubenas, Bénigne Emmanuel C. Miller 1845, p.172. 93. Galeries historiques du palais de Versailles, Charles Gavard, Versailles palais 1844, p.128. 94. La noblesse de France aux croisades..., p.545. 95. Histoire universelle... p.631. 96. Revue de Champagne et de Brie, 1882, p.214 et L'Annuaire de 1841, p. 379 et Galeries historiques du palais de Versailles - Tome 6 partie 2 et Notice du Musée Impérial de Versailles, Eudoxe Soulié, C. de Mourgues frères 1859, v. 1, p.84 et Annuaire de la noblesse, p.209. 97. Annuaire de 1841, p.379 et Revue d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc, 1865, v.9, p.125 et Annuaire de la noblesse... 1868, v.25, p.209. 98. Nobiliaire universel de France... Saint-Allais..., p.335 et Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.141. 99. Bulletin de la Société archéologique de Sens, de Société archéologique de Sens (France - Sens-sur-Yonne (France), 1938, Page 257 et Quid . 100. Nobiliaire universel de France....Saint-Allais..., v.2, p.335 et Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire... , T. I, p.141. 101. Anciens rôles des bans et arrière-bans, cité par La Roque et Nobiliaire universel de France....Saint-Allais..., v.2, p.335. 102. Armorial général de Lyonnais, Forez, Beaujolais, Franc-Lyonnais et Dombes, par André Steyert,..., Steyert, André (1830-1904), L. Brun (Lyon), 1892 103. Extrait du Livre noir de l'évêché de Chartres, et manuscrit de Clairambault. 104. Histoire de la ville de Chartres, du pays Chartrain et de la Beauce, Guillaume Doyen, Regnault 1786, p.169 et Nobiliaire universel de France....Saint-Allais..., v.2, p.335. 105. Manuscrits in-folio; provenant du cabinet de M. de Clairambault, et contenant des extraits sur le nom et Histoire de Chartres, de Eugène de Buchère de Lépinois, p.114. 106. Gustave Chaix d'Est-Ange, Dictionnaire..., T. I, p.141 et Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.403. 107. Revue nobiliaire 1865, p.473. 108. Archives du diocèse de Chartres, Marquis J, Biblio Bazaar, LLC, 2009, p.60n. 109. Armorial chartrain, 1909, tome 1, page 314. 110. Histoire de Chartres, Eugène de Buchère de Lépinois, p.357. 111. Ibid, p.453. 112. Mémoires, de Société d'archéologie, littérature, sciences & arts des arrondissements d'Avranches et de Mortain, Avranches, p.460. 113. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.403. 114. Ibid, p.402 à 406. 115. Ibid, p.403. 116. Ibid, p.403. 117. Les Capétiens (888-1328), Documents d'histoire, Ivan Gobry, Editions Tallandier, 2001, p.196. 118. Armorial chartrain, 1909, Tome 1, page 364. 119. Antiquités nationales, ou Recueil de monumens pour servir à l'histoire générale et particulière de l'Empire François, ..., Aubin-Louis Millin, Drouhin 1791, v.2, p.19. NOTES DU IIIe CHAPITRE 15. Nobiliaire universel de France ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume: ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume, Nicolas Viton de Saint-Allais, Saint-Allais (Nicolas Viton), de Saint-Pons, Nobiliaire universel de France 1814, Vol. 2, p.339. 16. Ancienne seigneurie, située au nord-ouest du Tremblay-le-Vicomte. 17. Basmeville est un hameau de la paroisse de Chastenay. 18. Dictionnaire de la noblesse... Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois... , v.1, p.196 et Roger Vasseur, Informations..., mai 1997, p.438 et Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville ou d'Allonville, Versailles, J. Aubert et Cie, 1910, p.12. 19. La noblesse de France aux Croisades, Paul-André Roger, ... p. 545 et Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville..., p.12 et Roger Vasseur, Informations... , mai 1997, p.438 et Dictionnaire de la noblesse... Aubert de La Chesnaye-Desbois..., v.1, p.196 et Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.339. 20. Nobiliaire du Berry – p.50, Hugues A. Desgranges - 1971 et Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville, p.12. 21. Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville... , p.12 et Roger Vasseur, Informations... p.438 et BN, 43, dossier Allonville, n° 13 et Guerre, état et société à la fin du Moyen Age. Études sur les armées des rois de France 1337-1494. École pratique des hautes études, Sorbonne. 6me section: sciences économiques et sociales. Centre de recherches historiques, Philippe Contamine, Mouton1972, p.471 et Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.339. 22. BNF, ms fr. 32 777, p. 141. 23. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336. 24. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.439 et Durand Rogerie J. Aubert et Cie, 1910, p.14. 25. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336 et Roger Vasseur, Informations... mai 1997, p.439. 26. Aizeaux, ou Ezeaux, hameau de la Paroisse de Molineuf, appartenant à la noble famille d’Allonville. Adveu de Simon d’Allonville, Escuyer, du 20 Aoust 1492. 27. Voir AN Minutes des notaires de Paris au XVe siècle : n° 3531, il est dit fils de Bertrande de Richebourg, en 1497 ; n° 3532, il est en procès avec les religieuses de Saint-Antoine des Champs ; n° 3668, il négocie avec les religieuses de Yerres. 28. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336. 29. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., mai 1997, p.439 et Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville ... p.14. 30. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336 et Roger Vasseur, Informations... , p.439 et Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville..., p.14. 31. Sur les d’Autry, Hubert, Généalogies orléanaises..., Bibliothèque d’Orléans, tome: 1, p.13. 32. Nobiliaire du Berry... , p.49 et contrat aux Dossiers bleus, Rambouillet Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet...., t.21, Famille d'Allonville, p.492 et Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.439. 33. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336. 34. Roger Vasseur, Informations... mai 1997, p.439. 35. Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonvill..., p.15. 36. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336. 37. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.438 et Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville..., p.15. 38. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336 et Roger Vasseur, Informations... p.439. 39. Ibid. 40. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336. 41. Roger Vasseur, Informations..., p.439. 42. Histoire de Sébastien Le Pelletier: prêtre ligueur et maître de grammaire des enfants de chœur de la cathédrale de Chartres pendant les guerres de la Ligue (1579-1592), Volume 407 de Travaux d'humanisme et Renaissance, Sébastien Le Pelletier, Xavier Le Person, Librairie Droz 2006, p.79n. 43. Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet. Mémoires et..., t.21, Famille d'Allonville. 44. Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville ou d'Allonville, Versailles, Imprimerie J. Aubert et Cie, 1910, p.15 et Nobiliaire universel de France ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume, Par Nicolas Viton de Saint-Allais, Publié par au bureau du Nobiliaire universel de France, 1814, Vol. 2, p.336 et suivantes. 45. Quid 46. Cahiers de doléances du bailliage de Sens pour les États généraux de 1789 / pub. par Charles Porée, archiviste du département de l'Yonne, p.295/297. 47. Durand Roger, Famille de Dallonville ou d'Allonville, Versailles, Imprimerie J. Aubert et Cie, 1910, p.15 et Nobiliaire universel de France ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume, Par Nicolas Viton de Saint-Allais, Publié par au bureau du Nobiliaire universel de France, 1814, Vol. 2, p.336 et suivantes. 48. Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet. Mémoires et..., t.21, Famille d'Allonville et Recueil de pièces originales et authentiques, de Duval, Charlemagne Lalourcé, Lalourcé fils, p.36 et Recueil des cahiers généraux des trois ordres aux États-généraux: d'Orléans en 1560, sous Charles IX.; de Blois en 1576, de Blois en 1588, sous Henri III.; de Paris en 1614, sous Louis XIII ..., France États généraux, Duval, Lalourcé, Barrois l'aîné, 1789, v.3, p.135 et 160. 49. Le magasin pittoresque, Édouard Thomas Charton, 1857, p.183. 50. Mémoires de la Société archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir, de Société archéologique, p.11. 51. Ibid. 52. Les poètes françois, depuis le XIIe siècle jusqu'à Malherbe, Par Pierre René Auguis, Crapelet, 1824, 5, p.29 et suivantes. 53. Biographie universelle... Michaud, t. 4 (Be-Bo), p.495. 54. Collection universelle des mémoires particuliers relatifs à l'histoire de France, Jean-Antoine Roucher, Antoine Perrin, Louis d' Ussieux, 1789, v. 51, p.398. 55. Histoire de la ville de Laon, Jacques-François-Laurent Devisme, Le Blan-Courtois, 1822, p.79. 56. C.m. Me Houzelot et Mémoires de la Société académique d'agriculture, des sciences, arts et belles-lettres du département de l’Aube, 1925, p.34. 57. Chantilly. Les Archives. Le Cabinet des titres, musée Condé, p.186. 58. Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet. Mémoires et..., t.21, Famille d'Allonville. 59. Archives généalogiques et historiques de la noblesse de France, ou... , p.29. 60. Caumartin, Louis-François Le Fèvre de, Procez verbal de la recherche de la noblesse de Champagne / fait par Monsieur de Caumartin, avec les armes et blazons de chaque famille, p.35. 61. Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet... 62. Nadaud, Joseph. Nobiliaire du diocèse et de la … t.2, p. 435. 63. Sur les Mosseron : Archives généalogiques et historiques de la noblesse de France, ou, Recueil de preuves, mémoires et notices généralogiques, servant à constater l'origine, la filiation, les alliances et les illustrations religieuses, civiles et militaires de diverses maisons et familles nobles du royaume P Louis Lainé, 1839, p.68. 64. Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet... 65. Nobiliaire universel... Saint-Allais, v. 2, p.336 66. Ibid. p.338 et Correspondance complète de Jean Jacques Rousseau: édition critique, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, R. A. Leigh, Institut et musée Voltaire, 1965, v.39, p.124 et Dictionnaire universel.., Courcelles, p.77. LIVRES, REVUES, ARCHIVES PARLANT DES D’ALLONVILLE Allonville (d'), Brefs pontificaux (Les brefs, bulles etc., cités dans cet inventaire, ne sont donnés qu'en analyse.) du 22 novembre 1784 dispensant Antoine et Alexandre d'Allonville, frères, reçus de min. chev, de just. de la 1, et p. de France, de prouver la noblesse de Jeanne Poyvet, leur aïeule maternelle Allonville (d'), 60 p. Quartiers d'Antoine d'Allonville, né à Paris, le 19 octobre 1765. T 169 : Papiers d’Allonville. Titres de propriété, correspondance d’affaire, reconnaissances, contrats d’achat et d’échange, terrier, aveux, procédures, baux, actes de foi et hommage, plans, mémoires et arpentage concernant des biens situés dans les départements de Seine-et-Marne (terres des Loges, Verdelot, Tiercelieux, la Roche, Launoy-Regnault, Replonge et Gatignon), dans l’Aisne (terres de la Couarde, Loué et Vallery), ou l’Essonne (seigneurie du Plessis à Authon-la-Plaine). Biens à Paris : maison rue Saint-Antoine. Mémoires de fournisseurs. Bibliographie : Pinasseau (Jean), L’émigration militaire. Campagne de 1792, Armée royale, I, composition, ordres de bataille, notices À à C, Paris 1957, p. 78-79. Archives du diocèse de Chartres. Chartres, 22 vol. in-8 tome : 6, art. Montluel, p. 23 Cote B.n.F. : 8° Lk3. 1417 Montluel, son manoir, Chartres, 1898, in-8 B.n.F. : 8° Lk7. 45324 Oysonville, son château et ses seigneurs, p. 11-26. Chartres, 1892/94, , impr. Garnier, B.n.F. : 4° Lk7. 28713 Abbé Caulin, Quelques seigneuries au Vallage et en Champagne propre. Troyes, 1867, in-8, p.531, B.n.F. : 8° Lk2. 2228 Abbé Joseph-Auguste Vavasseur, Monographie de la commune de Saint-Cosme-de-Vair au Maine et au Perche, Mayet, 1897, in-8, p.261, Cote B.n.F. : 8° Lk7. 30698 André Steyert, Armorial général du Lyonnais, Forez..., Lyon, 2e éd., 1892-1903, 1 vol. in-4 B.n.F. : 4° Lm2. 319 Bibliothèque Nationale manuscrit, fonds français : 32115. Caumartin, Recherche de la noblesse de Champagne, Châlons, 1673, gr. in-fol. B.n.F. : Gr. Fol. Lm2. 37. Carré d'Hozier, p.17. Dictionnaire historique et biographique des généraux français, depuis le onzième siècle jusqu'en 1820, Par Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien de Courcelles, Publié par L'auteur, 1821 Dominique Labarre de Raillicourt, Nouveau dictionnaire des biographies françaises et étrangères, Paris, in-8, 1961 et ss. B.n.F. : 8° Q. 10552 François Bluche, Les Pages de la Grande Ecurie. Paris, 1966, 3 vol. in-4 Page, B.n.F. : Rés. 4° Lm1. 223 (28, 29, 30) François Bluche, Dictionnaire du Grand Siècle, Fayard 2006 François Bluche, La noblesse au XVIIIe siècle, plusieurs éditeurs Dossiers bleus Président d'Hozier, comte Charles d'Hozier et A.E.B. de Stadler, Armorial général ou Registres de la Noblesse de France, Paris, 1847. Archives d'Eure-et-Loir, Doc. n°1160, sous-série 2j. - Série GG, Béville-le-Comte, Chatenay, Denonville, Oysonville, Sours, Fresnay-l'Évêque. Bulletin de la Société Dunoise-Tome IV, p.352, 905-08, 325 ; 1927-32, 413-5 B.n.F. : 8° Lc19. 5 Vasseur Roger, Informations généalogiques du Centre, Famille d'Allonville (Orléanais) février 1997, p.402 à 406, mai 1997, p.438 à 443, août 1997, p.474 à 478. Société d'archéologie de Rambouillet. Mémoires et..., t.21, Famille d'Allonville. Durand Roger (ancien président de la Société Archéologique d'Eure-et-Loir), Famille de Dallonville ou d'Allonville, Versailles, Imprimerie J. Aubert et Cie, 1910. The Banished Man, l'histoire d'un chevalier d'Alonville émigré en 1792. D'Alonville par Caumartin LES ŒUVRES ÉCRITES PAR DES D’ALLONVILLE Mémoires secrets sur l'établissement de la maison de Bourbon en Espagne... Marquis de Louville Allonville, Alexandre-Louis d' (le Comte), Chronique de la noblesse sous la présidence de M. le comte d'Allonville et le comte Horace de Vieil-Castel, Publication : Paris, rue des Fourneaux Saint-Germain, 1839. Gr. in-8 °, pièce, Notice n° : FRBNF31713025 Allonville, Armand d' (1762-1832), Beauchamp, Alphonse de, Schubart, A., Denkwürdigkeiten aus den Papieren eines vornehmen Staatsbeamten über die geheimen Ursachen welche die Politik der Cabinette im Revolutions kriege von 1792 bis 1815 bestimmten. Aus dem Französischen übertragen und mit Anmerkungen versehen von F. A. Rueder..., Publication : Leipzig, C. H. F. Hartmann, 1828. 2 parties en 1 vol. in-8. 311232 -VIIIe-, Notice n° : FRBNF31780602 Allonville, Armand d' (1762-1832), Beauchamp, Alphonse de (1767-1832), Schubart, A, Mémoires tirés des papiers d'un homme d'État sur les causes secrètes qui ont déterminé la politique des cabinets dans la guerre de la Révolution, depuis 1792 jusqu'en 1815, Publication : Paris : Ponthieu, 1828-1838, Description matérielle : 13 vol. in-8 °, Notice n° : FRBNF30071567 Paris, ou Le livre des cent et un, Les Cent-et-Un (Paris), 1831-1834 Les maisons de jeu, comte Armand d'Allonville MEMOIRES SECRETS DE 1770 A 1830, comte d'Allonville De... Mémoires tirés des papiers d'un homme d'état sur les cause secrètes qui... Written by A. F. d'Allonville, A. de Beauchamp and A. Schubart, although sometimes erroneously attributed to the Prince de Hardenberg. Reconnaissance de la position de Créçancy, Description matérielle : 2 cartes : ms., tracés en coul., sur papier calque ; 19 x 26 cm et 45 x 58 cm + notice ms. (4 p. ; 32 cm), Auteur(s) : Allonville, Armand François d' (1764-1832 ), Martinpuy (17..?-18.. ), Crézancy (Aisne, France ) -- Opérations militaires, Classement géographique : cxamsa, Notice n° : FRBNF40609589 Allonville, Armand d' (1762-1832): Lettre d'un royaliste à M. Malouet, du mardi 22 mai 1792, Publication : Paris : au Palais-Royal, 1792, Notice n° : FRBNF30012337. Dissertation sur les camps romains du département de la Somme avec leur... comte Louis d'Allonville. Catégorie:Famille noble française Catégorie:Famille d'Allonville Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Portail:Biographie